Burning Rubber: Shipside Down, Streetside Up
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: A continuation of the Omake side stories found in Burning Rubber. Shipside Down takes place on Moby Dick. Streetside Up takes place in New York City. First two chapters can be found in Burning Rubber.
1. SHIPSIDE DOWN 1

**SHIPSIDE DOWN**

_**ACE POV**_

The noise was what woke him up. Ace was too used to falling asleep in weird places to be very uncomfortable, despite the fact that there was something digging into his back. Groggily he thought he heard one of Luffy's friends shouting and he groaned in annoyance. It sounded like his little brother had let everyone into their apartment again, and he was _not_ in the mood to deal with this shit. He was pretty sure that he'd been up way too late watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ with his brothers, and he had a test this afternoon. Speaking of college… didn't his brother have classes? No...no he was not going to get up and find out why the little idiot was at home. He was going to ignore the noise and the light and go back to sleep for a few more hours.

"Luffy! Look out! Pop green: Devil's snare!"

"Shihihihi! Thanks, Usopp!" His brother shouted.

Ace groaned, "_Luffy…_" he threw a hand over his eyes. "Too loud."

"S'rry Ace…." Came the sleepy response from his right. He heard his brother yawn and shift around. It sounded like his little brother had kicked him off the bed again. Felt that way, too.

_Wait a second…_ Ace was sure there was something wrong with that thought, but he wasn't quite sure what it could be. He rolled over on his side and went to push himself up a bit only to have his hand hit open space. Surprised, his eyes snapped open as he felt himself start to fall. Ace was so shocked by his surroundings he didn't even ignite as he plummeted straight down. He had to be seeing things, because there was no way someone had stuck a _mast_ in their apartment. When he slammed into hard wood with enough force to knock the air out of him he blinked up in confusion at the sky. A sky that was partially eclipsed by sails. Rolling onto his side as he wheezed for breath he took in the wide deck, the smell of the sea, and a bunch of people running around.

"I've _got_ to be tripping." He muttered, frowning. There was a shout, drawing his attention. His brows wrinkled at the sight of Marco airborne, held aloft by a pair of flaming wings in place of his arms. "Thatch. He must have slipped me something last night…" Because Marco flew about as well as a turkey. He was his blonde friend circle higher before dive bombing towards the deck, aiming for a short guy with dark hair, a red vest, and a straw hat. Ace stood, instantly annoyed as he recognized Luffy right before the idiot got out of the way of a powerful kick. Marco wasn't fooling around, and _that_ pissed him off. Quickly he stormed across the deck, ignoring how it shifted under his feet slightly as it rode the water. "HEY! MARCO!" He shouted, getting the other man's attention, "What have I told you about going easy on Luffy?!"

Blue eyes narrowed as the blonde stared down at him. He crossed his arms, glaring right back. He'd shoved back his confusion over the whole situation as his friend hovered in front of him. "I thought I said not to interfere, yoi."

"Since when do you order me around, bird brain?" He snapped back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luffy take advantage of the blonde's distraction and rush him in typical fashion. Marco saw him coming however and dodged, letting the teen's momentum take Luffy past and back onto the deck before he closed his wings and dropped, aiming a heavy kick at Luffy's back. Ace saw red, his body reacting out of years of instinct, he darted forward, bringing up both his arms in an over-the-head guard as he stood between them and took the blow. It was strong enough that his knees almost buckled. Glaring at his friend he snarled, "I can forgive you guys for sticking me on a boat somehow. I can overlook the fact that I'll miss my test, too. But one thing I _can't_ forgive is you attacking my brother!"

Marco's eyes widened in shock as he jumped back and landed on the deck. The man warily watched him as Ace looked down at Luffy. His little brother looked a bit… off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it went beyond the weird clothes. The kid was giving him a strange look, too. Ace ran a hand through his hair as he huffed in annoyance, noticing for the first time that there were a lot of people watching them. He glared at them all, feeling the urge to let his flames free to let them all know just how annoyed he was.

"A-Ace?" Luffy choked out at his feet, staring at him with wide eyes.

He looked down at the teen, "_What_, Lu?"

"No, it can't be, yoi." Marco sounded shocked, "Ace is dead."

Ace turned to glare at his friend, "Fuck you, Marco. I was sleeping. You know I still get attacks sometimes."

The blonde glared at him, "You're an impostor. You're good, but not good enough."

"What is this? Some weird-ass hazing ritual with Pops?" He turned back to his brother, "And you! I thought we agreed you would wait until you were at least eighteen before even thinking about joining up, so what the _hell_ are you doing, Luffy?"

The teen blinked at this, a slightly wary expression on his face. "I'm nineteen."

"Good try, idiot, but in case you forgot, I'm three years older than you and I'm twenty, so that makes _you_ seventeen."

Luffy just looked confused as he pouted before turning to Marco. "What's going on? This isn't funny, pineapple."

"No it isn't, yoi." Marco shot him a deadly look. "Explain yourself."

"I don't have to do anything." Ace crossed his arms. He almost didn't notice Zoro stomp up to him while carrying two swords. The man paused right in front of him and gave him a penetrating look. He just snorted, "What's with the eye, Zoro? Trying a new look?" The man said nothing in response, instead he swung a sword at Ace's chest which barely avoided slicing skin as it cut his shirt. "HEY!" The second sword came whipping at his side and Ace prepared to let it pass through him.

He didn't have to, however. The arm holding the sword was stopped by a tight grip just below the wrist. The next thing he knew, Luffy was between the two of them, his red and white tank top brushing against Ace's arm, giving Zoro an annoyed look even as he settled into a fighting stance.

Zoro blinked before the look in his eye hardened. "You're not Luffy."

"And you're not Zoro! Zoro would _never_ attack my brother like that! Who the hell are you, you fake?"

"Is- is that me?" Luffy turned his head slightly just as Ace realized why his little brother had looked different. Luffy, _his_ Luffy that is, stared in shock at the version of him that was in an open red vest and he felt his brother tense.

"Ace… I think I'm having a mystery dream."

"I think it's more of a nightmare." Someone else quipped, but he couldn't see who.

"There's two of me!" Both Luffy's shouted.

Ace winced at the sound as he turned part of his attention to his ripped shirt. "You don't have to yell, I can see that."

"What the hell is going on, yoi?

He shrugged, "Hell if I know. I _thought_ someone might have spiked my drink last night and I was tripping."

"Tripping?"

"Yeah, you know, seeing things. I mean, last thing I remember I was watching _Pirates _with Luffy and Sabo, and the next thing I know I'm here." With a frown he gave up on his shirt, the thing was ruined. "I liked this shirt…" He sighed, tugging slightly and causing the rest to rip off and fall to the floor. He had to admit, the sun felt nice on his back as he rolled the kinks from his fall out.

"Shihihihi! Does this mean we're skipping classes today?"

"Well, I don't see a way back to campus, do you? Man, Sabo's gonna be pissed as hell." He turned his attention back to Marco, feeling the man's eyes boring into the center of his back. "_What?_"

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like Ace and me?" the Luffy-that-wasn't-his asked, voice hard as he now stood before them.

Luffy looked up at him, eyes full of questions, and Ace shifted ever-so slightly, cocking his head to the side as he did so. Nothing needed to be said about not trusting these look-alikes, that was a given. Still, he wondered if letting his brother take the lead was a good idea when Luffy opened his mouth. "I'm Luffy! Luffy D Marshall-I mean Monkey. Sorry 'bout that, Ace, shihihi."

"Marshall?" Marco was right in front of him now, gripping his arm tightly. "As in _Teach_? Did Blackbeard send you?" The look he was giving both brothers promised pain. Ace couldn't help the slight flinch he gave even as he told himself _Teach is dead; he can't hurt us anymore. He doesn't own us- we're free…_ "Answer me, yoi!" The grip tightened painfully.

"NO! Leave my brother alone!" Luffy was between them, shoving Marco back even as the teen panted in obvious panic over the mere mention of _that man_… Ace didn't know if Luffy's action could be seen as progress at all.

Flames roared to life across his shoulders as he glared daggers at Marco, wishing he could hide Luffy behind his back. He couldn't, there were too many people, too many threats. He couldn't protect his brother like this, and he'd be damned if Luffy got hurt. Shoving Luffy down he lunged at the false-Marco with a snarl, wanting to kill him and let fly a powerful punch that connected with the man's jaw with a crunch. "Don't you _ever_ mention _that bastard's_ name around me again!"

He wasn't surprised when the blonde only rocked back slightly, eyes widening in shock before narrowing again. If the guy was _anything_ like his Marco, a blow like that wouldn't even slow him down. "Where'd you get the Mera mera no mi, you bastard?"

"The mirror mirror…?" Luffy huffed from where he crouched at Ace's feet even as he swung around his leg like a whip towards their opponents shins. "I hate Snow White!"

"Hey! That's my devil fruit! How come fake-me has it?" came the shocked cry even as Marco dodged the blow with ease.

Luffy wasn't paying attention any longer, however, having turned and shoved his head through Ace's knees to stare at the people behind them. Of course, Ace hadn't been expecting his brother to do _that_, being braced to follow up the whip-like attack with a hard right hook, and nearly fell on top of his easily distracted younger sibling. "Luffy!"

"What?" Came the whining response from between his legs.

"Don't _do_ that!" He snapped, not taking his eyes off of Marco and firmly ignoring the man's bemused expression. He'd pound it out of him soon enough.

Luffy pulled back, hands still holding tight to Ace's thighs as he looked up at the elder with a pout. "But he said he has the same Devil-fruit, Ace!" He rocked Ace's legs, demanding attention. "He _can't_, right?"

"WOULD YOU HOLD STILL?!" Ace snapped, glaring down at Luffy even as he thumped him in the head. "We're kinda busy, remember?"

"Ace, what are you and Luffy doing?" A yawning voice drew all eyes to what looked like a folded tarp. A second yawn and two arms were thrown into the air before dropping down dramatically. "Nosiest bro-mates _ever_…." Ace wasn't shocked when Sabo's head was the next thing to appear, a hand lazily scratching at his blonde hair. "Bro-mates… yeah, don't like that one either. What do you think, guys?"

There was dead silence as Sabo took in the scene before him. Blue eyes blinked, the mouth opened and closed for a second. Ace glanced down at Luffy and flushed, realizing what it _probably_ could look like, even if Sabo knew better. _Hell, it's not like he hasn't been caught like this before…_ Luffy, of course, didn't notice. "Sabo! Wanna join us?"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Ace blinked, remembering that he'd kind of been in the middle of a fight. "Battling look-alikes that think they're sailors-"

"Pirates!" the shout was obviously automatic as it was bellowed from almost everyone else on deck.

"-er, pirates, apparently. Want in?" He offered his best grin.

His blonde brother just looked at them all in silence for another moment. Finally he sighed, "You know what? Forget I asked. I'm just going back to bed." and promptly flopped back down.


	2. STREETSIDE UP 1

**_STREETSIDE UP_**

**_ACE POV_**

"Luffy!" Akainu was going to kill his brother.

Ace could see it happening in his mind's eye, and he knew it was his fault. His stupid, hot-headed, selfish fault. He'd known Luffy was at his limit. Felt the tremble caused by fatigue- and who knew what else- earlier. Seen him collapse not that long ago. And yet he'd put his pride before his little brother. Again. He knew Whitebeard would have wanted him to keep running and ignore the insults to the man he called Oyaji. He just had to be a prideful fool hough… and now Luffy was going to pay the price for it. Ace's heart had frozen in his chest when Sakazuki had side-stepped him completely and he's realized who the real target was. He'd hoped in that instant that Luffy would be smart enough to run as he turned. To see his body crumpled on the ground, a look of hazy shock telling him his brother couldn't get out of the way at all was the worst thing ever. He knew he was going to watch his brother die right then and something inside him snapped. Ace had never moved so fast in his life. Still, it wasn't enough. He didn't have time to redirect the blow, or even block it for that matter. All he could do was pray that in taking the blow it would slow the man down enough to spare his brother. His precious baby brother who looked up to him and loved him unconditionally. He was a horrible big brother. Ace refused to close his eyes as he appeared in front of Luffy braced for the blow, back to his own doom. Was it really so selfish that he wanted his brother to be the last thing he saw? Marco would probably say something about his brother-complex if this wasn't going to kill him. Ace couldn't stop his back from tensing, waiting for the killing blow as he gazed down at Luffy. Part of him was annoyed that the boy has closed his eyes. How many times had he told him to never close your eyes when someone was attacking you? Still, it was better if he didn't see this. How he wished he could spare Luffy the pain and the blow…

"...and so then Marco said he would meet us at the bar so A-" The voice cut off before nervously chuckling, "Oh… hey, Ace! I uh, didn't hear you come in."

Luffy opened his eyes and stared up at him, obviously as confused as he was by the sudden silence that had been interrupted by the person talking. Ace knew that voice, but he refused to look up. It was a voice he knew he'd never hear again, so there was no way that person was there.

"What the hell are you two doing? Interpretive Dance?" A different voice asked, exasperation clear in the tone. It was vaguely familiar. "Honestly Ace, I expect stupid shut from Luffy, because well. Luffy. But you should know better."

"Now Sabo, give the guy a break. Maybe the stress of dealing with the knucklehead finally got to him." Sabo? There was no way that was right. He couldn't be there. Neither could Thatch for that matter. They were dead and gone and there was no way they could be talking to him.

Afraid of what he'd see, he raised his head slightly. They were there, standing in a doorway and when had he gotten inside? Where were they?! just watching him with slightly bemused expressions. "S-Sabo?" His heart lurched. It had to be his brother even if he was ten years older than Ace remembered him. The young man still held himself the same way, the same stupid hat on his head. "Thatch?"

"Ace?" Thatch replied in the same tone before grinning. "What the hell man. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're dead."

The dead pirate looked hurt. "Hey! What'd I do?"

"No, you're dead." Ace clarified, "I saw you. Teach… Teach killed you."

Sabo's whole frame tensed even as he rolled his eyes. "I think he might be high."

Ace ignored the comment, still staring at the two in shock. He'd never seen Sabo's body, true. But he'd seen Thatch's body, cold and lifeless on the deck in a pool of his own blood. He remembered the feel of it, every detail standing out sharply even now. His friends, his brothers, were dead yet standing before him. He was in a new location, the battle he'd just been in missing. It all spelled out one thing to the pirate. He too was dead. That he had expected. Ace had known Sakazuki's attack was going to kill him. It was still strange that he had felt nothing, but not impossible. He glanced down at Luffy who's attention was still fixated on Ace and not the people behind him and he fought back tears. Sabou was dead, Thatch was dead, he was pretty sure he was dead… if Luffy was here as well he'd failed. Even in death he'd failed his little brother.

"A-Ace?" The teen almost whimpered. "I feel funny." He could understand that. Luffy looked horribly beat up on top of being dead. He actually looked worse than Ace, and he'd been imprisoned for months by pirate hating marines. Being dead definitely feel like he thought it would, either. He felt… normal. Hell, his cuts still stung, so he could only imagine how Luffy felt.

Sabo frowned, coming over. He knelt next to Luffy, a look of worry on his face. "What the hell did you two get into? No offence Lu, but you look like shit warmed over."

"Nah. Cold shit." Thatch added, eyeing Ace.

"There was a war-"

"Crap, there's a gang war out there?!" Thatch reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Gang…? THe marines, and Oyaji… Garp, he-"

"Your Gramps is here already? That guy is such a loose cannon." THatch tisked, "He knows he's not supposed to start anything with Whitebeard."

Ace was getting annoyed at the constant interruptions and prodding hand. He shot his friend a dirty look, opening his mouth.

"Thatch…" Sabo spoke before Ace could, "These aren't my brothers." The young man shot Ace a glare, eyes focusing on his tattoo.

"What the hell! Sabo, you know me!" Ace snapped.

"You're right. I do know Ace." Sabo stood, glaring at him, "And Ace doesn't have an 'S' in his tattoo." He roughly grabbed his shoulder and practically turned him around, "Or a tat' on his back. Ace would never put someone else's mark on him."

Ace had to admit that as as a child he would never have considered it. So in a way Sabo was right. Thatch though, Thatch would know about the tattoo on his back. "It's me! Thatch, tell him, please. You remember when I got this tattoo…"

"Watch them while I call Ace and Luffy. And maybe Marco. Something's not right here." Thatch gave him a look while he pulled a strange device pit of his pocket, "I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong person to impersonate. You'd better pray those two are alright, or I am going to more then beat you for pretending to be in Pop's gang."

"Wha- Thatch! It's me!"

"Whoa! Who's the new gang member?" A cheerful voice interrupted the staring contest followed by strange music.

"Gesh, Thatch. We're only a couple of minutes late. No reason to call." Ace heard his own voice gripe. He hadn't spoken though. "Luffy forgot to lock the door again. We had to go back."

"Goys! You're alright!" Thatch seemed relieved as he walked towards the people standing behind Ace.

Hesitantly he turned to see his friend greet a guy that had his face and a kind that looked just like Luffy. Except, these two were dressed differently, very differently. Hell, his double had a shirt on! Ace hadn't worn a shirt in over a year. Dark grey eyes met. "Who the hell are you?" Ace snarled.

"Ace. You?" His reply was in the same tone.

I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace."

"Wow, Ace! He even knows your mom's last name!" The Luffy lookalike grinned.

"She's technically your mom, too, idiot." Fake Ace replied, a strange look crossing his face as he looked down at Luffy who was still huddled by his legs. "Well, he can't be Bonn Clay. There's two of them."


	3. SHIPSIDE DOWN 2

**SHIPSIDE DOWN**

_**Marco POV**_

Marco's eyes widened in shock as he felt an arm wrap around his waist before he was dragged backwards along with the interlopers. It was not a move he had been expecting to say the least, and in his surprise he didn't fight it right away. It was remarkably similar to Mugiwara gum-gum no rocket, a move he'd seen more than once but luckily never had experienced it. Feeling a wave of heat Marco turned his head to see a wall of _actual_ fire cutting off any attempt at pursuit.

The way Maco saw it he had two options. THe first was to take out these imposters now before they had a chance to regroup, which was their obvious plan. the second was to _let_ them regroup and see if he could figure out just what the hell was going on. There was no way two people could exist with the same devil fruit powers. Ecn if he ignored their uncanny resemblance to Mugiwara and Ace, something fishy was happening here. So he decided to go along with them for now as the smaller one of the two slowed only slightly to snatch up the blond form over by the sails before rapidly changing directions so fast it would have given Marco whiplash. They finally came to a stop inside his own cabin, ironically.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The Ace-imposter snapped out, shoving Marco as the blond,_Sabo was it?_, closed the door. "Luffy, Why'd you grab him?"

"Accident-look-s-l-k-Ma-co-!" The boy panted, hands on his knees. He glared up at the other.. "-K?"

"Ace, knock it off, now's not the time to be arguing about it anyway. Just… watch him." Marco watched as the blond knelt by the smallest, gently feeling his flushed skin, brows creased with worry. "He's burning up. Lu, you know you're not supposed to do that anymore. Sit down, alright. Deep breaths. Can't have you passing out now. Not in the middle of an adventure."

Marco raised an eyebrow, looking down at the youth who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. The one who was supposed to be guarding him kept interspersing his glares with worried glances over his shoulder towards the teen as well. "He doesn't look so good, yoi."

"Grey eyes snapped back to his face , and once again he was taken back by how much the guy looked like Ace- his Ace. "He'll be fine. Mind your own business!"

"Or what?" He smirked, "In case you haven't realised, you can't hurt me."

"Maybe not _permanently,"_ the smirk was returned with a feral look as the wouldbe-Ace held up a burning hand, "but I bet being burnt alive is still going to hurt like hell. Even if you _do_ heal right away."

Suddenly these fakes weren't so amusing anymore. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Only if it has to be." He had to admit, the brat had guts, standing chest to chest with him like that.

"Knock it off, the both of you!" The blond snapped, "This _isn't _going to help us figure out what the fuck is going on Ace!"

"Stay out of it, Sabo."

"Shove it. You've never burned someone _alive_ in your life, and I'm not about to let you start now. Especially some dude who looks like the feather-head, alright? We all need enough therapy as it it, brother." Sabo's attention wasn't on either of them as he spoke. Instead, he was poking around the room. Looking in the closet her cheered, "Perfect! A little short, but better than nothing, eh?" before yanking out the metal rod that held up Marco's clothes.

He felt his eye twitch. "Could you try not to destroy the place, yoi?"

"Sorry, but I need this." the blond sat with a grin on his bed, rummaging in a pocket and pulling out a roll of something before wrapping it around the ends and middle of the pole.

The youngest reached out to touch it and the pole was moved out of his reach. "Is that that stuff Abby sent? The coral-tape?"

"Yeah. Haven't had a chance to test it yet, but...better than nothin' right?"

"Coral tape?" Marco didn't like the sound of that. He especially didn't like the grin the fake-Ace got when he happily took the pole and jabbed one of the ends into his chest. Instantly he felt his powers drain and he glowered at them. "Kairoseki." He growled.

"Ciro-what?" Dark brown eyes blinked at him, head cocked to the side before the false-Mugiwara looked between the others. "Does it work?"

"I think it does." The darker haired one replied, tentatively touching the middle strip with a hiss, "Yeah. Not as strong as some of the shit, but you stay away from it, Lu." Grey eyes met his own blue, "I don't wanna have to use this on you."

"Liar." Marco snatched at the pole, catching the young man off guard. He expected him to fight for control of the weapon and he did for a time. "Who sent you? The marines? _Blackbeard_?" A flinch, just like before, and he shoved harder, "You work for that traitor, don't you? What did he offer you, 'Ace'?"

"NOTHING!" the raw rage and pain in his voice startled Marco slightly, but he didn't loosen his grip. "_Nothing_ but pain! Day in, day out! And I _couldn't_ say no, because he'd hurt _Luffy! Why_ don't you people _get it?_ There was no choice! There was no way _out!_ We did what we had to to _survive_!" Flames danced uselessly along the young man's back, but instead of lashing out like Marco expected, they faded almost as quickly as they formed.

"ACE!" Sabo grabbed him, uncaring about the flames and amazingly not getting burned, "Ace, look at me. Look. It's ok. Give me the pole. Let go. It's ok."

"Sabo?" He sounded dazed.

"You were having an attack. It's alright." Slowly the dark haired young man released the pole and the blond looked at Marco, silently asking if he was going to be a problem. For a moment he thought about challenging him for control over it, but even without it, he could easily take them. Lazily he let go, eyes sliding up and behind the two men were the youngest still sat on the bed. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be shaking slightly, gaze fixed on nothing. Something was seriously wrong with both of the imposters. "Go sit with Luffy, yeah?"

"Lu? Luffy….you alright?"

"Ace, I wanna go home…." There was no way that was Mugiwara, but it was still disturbing to see him cling to 'Ace'. It reminded Marco too much of when they'd lost Ace… and there was no faking the pain in those shoulders that held the small body close.

Sighing he turned to the one called Sabo, "I think we have some things to talk about, yoi."

"I'd say so." The other blond replied with a sloppy grin that did nothing to hide his obvious nervousness.


	4. STREETSIDE UP 2

**Kitsune here with the next chapter of Shipside Down, Streetside Up. I want to apoligize for the wait. I've been very busy, I'm sorry. This is going to be a crazy two months for me, but I'm going to try and get back on track for you all. In other news... the next Immortality chapter should be up soon? Sorry, I don't really have anything exciting.**

* * *

**STREETSIDE UP**

_**Sabo POV**_

Sabo stood guard over the two interlopers while Thatch got on the phone trying to figure out who was best equipped to deal with them. At least he told himself he was guarding them, in all honestly it didn't look like they could do much except sit in the fold up chairs they'd dug out, beaten up as they were. The Ace-double looked to be in marginally better shape than the other one, but he wasn't so sure about that. Not with the way the man was shivering. Though, it could just be the oddness of seeing someone with Ace's face shiver. Ace _never _shivered, but of course he was made of fire. There was no way this guy had the same ability, even if he was a Devil-fruit user. It was a scientific impossibility. Then again, the guy really didn't look good at all, so it was unlikely any power he may-or-may-not have would be very useful at the moment.

The false Luffy was in even worse shape. The teen was still sitting on the floor with this very disturbing blank look in his eyes. Sabo shuddered, ignoring the animosity pouring off his brothers as he turned to Thatch, "Better see about getting them in to see a doctor."

"Yeah, that's why Izo's bringing the van, so we can all get to Kureaha's." The one who looked like Luffy jumped slightly, looking surprised as he repeated the name. Sabo wondered if he knew her somehow. Not that it would be too unusual, the woman sure got around.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ace piped up from where he knelt, glowering at his double. "She's kind of protective over Lu especially….Crazy bat might just kill them, you know?"

Thatch hummed, "He's got a point." The man turned his attention back to his phone, "Uh, Marco...any chance Juzo's in town this week?...No?...Well, Ace just reminded me how cranky the old broad can be, and honestly I don't want them to end up dead before I get to interrogate them." Pressing the phone to his chest, Thatch made a face as he looked at the three brothers, "If that's the case, we're stuck with Law."

"Cool! I thought he was visiting Abby this week!" Luffy cheered, naturally being the only one who was even remotely excited about seeing the sadistic doctor with his freaky Devil-fruit powers.

"No, not cool. He's a creep."

"I don't know, Ace. We might need creep." Sabo admitted, "He can heal them up with the added bonus of taking their legs too. Wouldn't matter if they are users or not then, yeah? Hard to get anywhere without legs."

"HEY! Quit talking about us like we're not here, asshole." The one who looked like Ace growled. Sabo was pretty sure it was supposed to be menacing, but the fact that he looked like shit kind of killed the effect.

Thatch took the opportunity to smack the man on the back of the head, not bothering to get off the phone. "Yeah, no. That was the other guy. Creepy how much they sound alike, huh? Ok, see you in a few."

"So, what if they're like, clones or something?"

"Luffy, don't be ridiculous, they can't be clones."

"But I always wanted to be a twin!"

"A clone is not a twin," Ace sighed, "And what the hell? I wasn't good enough of a brother for you? What about Sabo?"

"No, you guys are awesome! The best! It's just…." Luffy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, "_Twins_! Think of all the classes I could skip."

"You're ignoring us again! Stop doing that!" Sabo was just going to call him Spade. Spade glared at them before turning his attention to his friend. "Do what you want to me. Just leave my little brother out of it."

The blond sighed, "We're not going to do anything to you-"

"Yet."

He ignored his brothers' interruption, "other than get you to a doctor. You guys look like shit, and call me a fool, but it's hard to look at people wearing my brother's faces looking like that. It makes me want to go break something."

"Save it for when we have answers," Thatch suggested, pointing towards the door, "our ride should be here soon."

The time passed slowly, with everyone in the building tense. It was worse than a family dinner with his parents, if he had to be honest. Though he'd only met Izo once before, the man was instantly recognizable when he walked in in a knee length skirt and baby-doll tee that proclaimed his love for My Little Ponies. Izo was weird, that was for sure, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he liked women's clothing. From what Sabo had been able to find out the man had a part time job at a salon where he was much in demand for his way with hair (He had to admit the man had gorgeous hair) and was at the same time one of the higher members of Whitebeard's group. He was apparently a crack-shot, and one of the strategists that had helped bring down Blackbeard's group. It was hard to think of the man as dangerous though when he kept running hands through your hair and telling you you'd look marvelous with a little eyeshadow.

It didn't look like Izo was going to be commenting on anyone's lack of fashion today, though. Not with the way he leveled a glare at the two imposters. "They look like shit, Thatch. What did you do, work them over before I got here?"

"I-izo? Is that you?" 'Spade' asked, an expression of shock on his face. "What are you _wearing?_"

"Do I know you, punk?"

"It's me! Ace!"

Izo snorted and rolled his eyes before looking at Ace. "As you can see, we already have an Ace." He stalked over to the two of them and roughly turned their heads. "They certainly do _look_ like our boys. I don't like it." Izo pulled out two sets of handcuffs, "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you're not going anywhere until you put these on."

Both the imposters smirked, though the Luffy-look-alike's smirk looked a little wain. Those looks were wiped off their face the moment Izo snapped the cuffs on them. "What the hell?!"

"Coral lined handcuffs." Izo gave them a dark look of his own, "Since you noticed, it's obvious that you have taken Devil-fruit. And seeing that you haven't changed physically I'm placing my bet on plastic surgery."

"Of course we have devil fruit abilities, you asshole! And what the hell is this plastic surgery thing you're talking about?!"

Thatch cuffed 'Spade' on the head again to shut him up, "Get moving. We got an appointment to keep, and trust me, you don't wanna keep Law waiting."

"Heaven forbid we keep that psycho waiting…." Ace grumbled as he and Luffy fell into step flanking the interlopers.

Luffy grinned, "I like Law, he's fun."

"That's because you have no sense of danger, little brother." Sabo chuckled as he held the door the the van open, "Get in. If nothing else, Law will patch you right up."

"Wha-what is it?"

"It's a car, kiddo. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Um. No?" Dark brown eyes blinked up at Sabo innocently, reminding him way too much of his brother, "What's it do?"

"Get in and you'll see."


	5. SHIPSIDE DOWN 3

_**Kitsune here with an update. Now I know a bunch of you are probably saying things like "Finally!" or "About damn time!" and, well… I do feel a bit bad for the hiatus. But like many of you I have a life. And recently things got insane. We're talking from "we are aiming the shit at the fan" to "the shit is in the air flying at the fan" and now it (work at least) is a shit-storm. To give you some perspective, I was on vacation for the last two weeks in July, where I was visiting a very good friend and also in a wedding. BEFORE this, I spent over a month working 50 hours a week, NOT including time of commute. To be honest, my work schedule was so hectic I wasn't sure what my hours for the next day would be until I got in for work THAT day… Or WHAT BRANCH! And it could change up till closing! I had doctors appointments, because I have health issues going on, many of which had to be canceled because of work (thank you very much, job) days off lost…. and then Family visiting that I haven't seen in YEARS. So I had to make time for them. And sleep. Sleep is very important. But vacation is over, and while work is still super crazy, I'm HOPING things will be better since I'm moving to a different branch permanently…. I'm going to TRY and find time to write at least. On the plus side, Vacation was amazing.**_

_**So, in short, thanks for waiting. I'm going to TRY and get Skidmarks out soon and Adopted by Default. The chapters are planned… it's a matter of finding the time to write them.**_

* * *

Luffy swallowed nervously as Ace slowly edged open the door. Not that long ago he would have thought running around on a ship full of people that looked like his friends but weren't was a fun adventure. Now, now it was just kinda scary. His glanced over at the man who looked like _their_ Marco, only to find him smirking at him. He looked away quickly. _I just wanna go home._ He wasn't a fool, out of the three of them, _he_ was the weak link right now. All Luffy could do was go along with Sabo's plan.

The conversation had started out calmly enough, considering he had accidentally snatched up the Pirate - guy and Ace had already threatened to barbecue the pineapple head. Pineapple wanted to know where they were from. Sabo, since he kept his cool better (which was a lie, he just hid stuff better) answered that they were from New York City as Ace edged open the door.

Those lazy blue eyes finally stopped focusing on him. "What island?"

Ace actually snorted as he pulled his head back in, "You fucking kidding? Manhattan Island."

"Everyone knows that, though, right?" Luffy asked, suddenly worried at the blank look they were getting. He looked between his brothers, trying to bury the rising panic.

"Never heard of it, yoi." The man frowned at them. "What sea is it in? East, South, North, West Blue, Grand Line or New World?"

"Blue? Grand Line? New World?" Sabo sputtered, "What on earth are you..? I don't..."

"Sabo?" Luffy didn't like this.

"Lu, Luffy, it's going to be ok. I... I just... don't think I know where we are right now." Sabo was quick to wrap him in a calming hug, seeing the panic attack coming before it even began.

"Quit messing around, yoi. Your little _act _isn't fooling me." The pineapple head snapped. "You're on the Moby Dick in the New World." His eyes turned hard and he reached out towards Luffy, "Now tell me why you're here before I hurt your little friend here."

"We don't know!" Ace snapped, "What do you want to hear? That we - I - woke up in your rigging? That's the honest truth! Now leave Luffy alone!"

"Stop calling him that. He's not Mugiwara."

Sabo continued to rub his back, "Don't even know who that is…" was muttered into his hair.

"I just wanna go _home_, Sabo."

"Do you trust me?" It sounded like a dumb question, but he knew that Sabo meant he was planning on doing something that would probably be dangerous and stupid. But Luffy also knew Sabo had a plan.

"With my life."

"Ace? You with me on this?"

"I got your back. Just try not to get us killed."

Letting go of Luffy Sabo offered up on of his dangerously brittle smiles, "No promises, mate. Now then, Mr. Not - Marco, this has turned into something of a hostage situation, yeah?" The pole pressed hard against the man's chest, Sabo's eye's going cold, "You're the hostage, in case there was any confusion."

"Pathetic. I could take you in my sleep, yoi."

"And I could crush your windpipe and bash your skull in right now. If you're anything like _our_ Marco you can't recover while touching this coral, so I'm willing to bet it'd kill you. But if you don't believe I'd do it, try me. No bloke threatens my little brother and gets away with it."

None of them were surprised when the blond's eyes narrowed at the threat. His hand snapped out, either to disarm Sabo or possibly to attack. Whatever his plan was, Luffy's brother was more than ready for him. The pole whipped up, around and down, the tapped part hitting the grasping hand with a bone shattering crack before continuing it's arc, bringing the other end up to smack away the second hand before the point rested between those now widened blue eyes.

"March, asshole. An' keep your fingers to yourself." Sabo growled menacingly, forcing their captive to turn and exit the room. It wasn't long before people started to notice them, of course. Sabo continued forcing their hostage forward with painful jabs, seeming to ignore everything else. Not that he was. Still, he barely moved his head as someone swung a sword at him and didn't even bother to look as Ace spun the attacker around before slamming him face first into the deck. "Try not to kill anyone, Ace."

"He started it."

Luffy glanced around, noticing that somehow Sabo had managed to get them almost back to where they'd started. It didn't feel much like a good plan so far, but he really _did _trust his brother. Most of the time.

"Alright! Listen up ya gits, cause I'm only gonna be saying this once!" Sabo slowly walked around their captive, being sure to keep the pole in contact with him as he offered a smile to the gathered crowd. "My name is Sabo. Sabo Gol-Monkey. My brothers and I would like to negotiate; seeing we have the upper hand, I think it's in your best interest to cooperate. Don't you agree?"

The next thing Luffy knew was that there was a sudden flash of light and Ace had shoved Sabo out of the way of what was definitely some kind of attack. He didn't even wait for the order, diving into the crowd towards where his gut told him the attack had come from, the smell of ozone growing thicker. Everything flashed white.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

_**I'm just going to say that this is not a cliffie. I don't care what you say. If you think about it, you'll be able to figure exactly what happened.**_


	6. STREETSIDE UP 3

**Kitsune here! Sorry it's been so long. Really, it's been life. I've had a very very busy time of it. I haven't even really had time to do any writing. It's been horrible! But hopefully things will settle down soon, so I'll have some free time to write. I'd like that... This chapter is for Anj, who needs a better day. And will be the first NEW material posted on AO as well...Yes, I created an account there, too.**

* * *

**ACE**

Izo's arm shot out, stopping anyone from entering the van as he fixed them with a look. Ace had to admit that the man could _glare _like Izo. "Don't even think about bleeding on the seats. If I spot so much as one drop, I will turn you into Swiss cheese." Grey eyes narrowed dangerously, "do I make myself clear?"

"Hey, uh, Izzy, in case you haven't noticed they're kind of beat to hell. How are they _not _supposed to bleed?" His double asked with a sardonic smile, hands up placatingly.

"I don't know or care _HOW, _Ace. Just so long as it doesn't happen. I just go the thing detailed the other day, and I know you're not going to pay to get it done again, you cheap bastard. I use this for work!" He glared again at Ace, eyeing the cuts on his body, "Focus on drawing the blood back in or something."

"Or sit on these towels." The fake Thatch suggested, putting them down. "Alright, Sabo and Ace, you're in the way back, Luffy you sit in front of these jokers. I'll get shotgun."

"But I wanna sit with them!"

"NO!" Chorused the false Ace and Sabo, looking panicked. Ace wasn't sure if he should feel proud of that or insulted. On the one hand, they were right to fear him - he was a notorious pirate. On the other, it wasn't like he or Luffy were up to really _doing_ anything right now.

"Why not? They can't do anything but bleed on me." The teen asked pointing that very fact out. He narrowed his eyes at the joker.

"Fine, just get in." Izo snapped, cutting off the argument.

Ace watched as his double climbed into the back, grumbling the whole time while the man who looked like Sabo laughed at him. A not-so gentle nudge had him glaring at the wanna be Thatch before climbing into the strange thing. A task made harder with his hands bound. He had expected Luffy to follow him, and he did... Just the wrong one. The imposter stretched over him, pulling down some kind of strap and snapping it in across his lap, locking him place. He glared into the smiling face.

"There, now you won't fall or anything." The fake grinned before turning his attention to Luffy and helping his brother into the narrow seat. Luffy wasn't looking so good, and Ace was getting worried about him. "You look like shit."

"Wow, way to be blunt, brother."

Black hair smacked him in the face as the teen turned to whine at the blond in the back, "What? He does!"

"You're still not supposed to just tell someone that, Lu." The blond sighed before turning his attention back to Ace with a guarded smile, "Law'll patch you guys right up. And if you're lucky he won't even take a kidney as payment."

"Pops is paying for it." Izo put in from the front.

Ace couldn't stop himself from asking, "Pops? Oyaji?"

Grey eyes so light they were almost silver met his in the small reflective mirror in the front, "Yes, _Pops_, as in Whitebeard. Who is _not_ amused by this little stunt of yours. He considers both Ace and Luffy under his protection, and he takes that _very VERY _seriously. You're lucky it's obvious that your injuries are not faked in any way."

"If they were?" He questioned, looking over the humming teen to where his brother sat, eyes slightly glazed and breathing shallowly.

"We wouldn't be taking you to see Law. You'd be going to see Fossa instead."

Thatch whistled, "Harsh. Fossa'd leave them in worse shape then they are now, Izo."

"But he'd get answers. And that's the point."

"I say we just give them to the Red-Hair Family and be done with it." Thatch wrapped his hands over the back of the seat.

Luffy blinked, a bit of life coming to life for the first time since getting into the moving vehical. "You mean Shanks?" He clutched the hat.

"Yeah, Shanks! You know him?" He could see the grin the teen next to him gave. "Shanks is really cool! He's one of the mob leaders in the city...though I guess he does stuff outside the city too. Anyway, he's looked out for us for _years_, right Ace?"

An arm came around back, draping over the teen's shoulder while a head rested on the other shoulder closest to Ace. This close he could see every freckle. It was like looking in a mirror, and he was fasinated and more than a little creeped out. "You could say that. Now hush, idiot."

Before the teen could speek again Izo spoke from the front, "Ace is right, you don't know if we can trust them, Luffy."

Grey eyes cut to the side, catching Ace staring. He refused to look away like the guilty party. The man was in his space after all! "Wouldn't want to give information to enemies." His double said, something dark lurking behind his eyes. It reminded him of his eyes before he'd met Luffy; before joining Oyaji. In a blink the look was gone and he wondered if he'd ever seen it as this other him tilted his head to blow onto the back of _his_ little brother's ear.

"AACCEE!" The teen flailed, slapping wildly, "Stop it!"

"Jesus!" Izo cursed, "DO NOT make me stop this car, Ace! So help you, if I have to stop, I will _shoot_ you."

"Hope I'm not behind him…."

"Shut up, Sabo, or I'll shoot you too."

Thatch tried to cut in, "Izo-"

"Don't think I don't know that you were in on it. The three of you…"

"Izo…"

"Not now Thatch! Can't you see I'm lecturing! Honestly, you'd think you three were in…"

"IZO!" Thatch shouted.

"Thrid grade. _WHAT _Thatch?"

"We're here."

There was a loud screach and the whole vehical jerked and shuddered as it veered sharply to the right. Shouting could be heard outside, but Izo ignored it. Ace was suddenly glad he had been strapped in. He clutched desperately at the seat, knuckles white as the thing from hell _finally_ came to a stop. He couldn't believe that the lunatic who had been driving was supposed to be _Izo_, but he could easily believe that _Thatch_ was calm about the whole thing. The shocking part was that his brother's double was laughing like it had been some kind of amusement park ride or something. Even the fake-him and Sabo hardly seemed phased. If this was it was like being dead, he must be in hell.

His double eyed him as the man helped him out of the car before breaking out into a wide grin. "_Now_ you look like shit." He slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Izo's driving will do that to you. After that, anything that Law does to you will seem like a cake-walk. Assuming you're not some government spy or something."


	7. SHIPSIDE DOWN 4

_**Kitsune here with the new chapter! I'm sorry it took a while, and I hope you enjoy. I have nothing else to say? Beta'd by WeRunYonder.**_

**Luffy POV**

Luffy didn't like the idea of attacking people that looked like his brothers. He understood that they _couldn't_ be, he really did! Ace was- _Ace was dead. And he wasn't coming back_\- but it still felt wrong to just attack them. Even after the weird other-him and the fakes had taken Pineapple-head and run off, he had felt uneasy about it. The New Whitebeard Pirates obviously wanted to hunt them down and get answers. Luffy was all for that, of course, so his crew set about helping. But, the Moby Dick II was huge, and it was taking way too long to search the whole thing. If those others really _were_ like his brothers, he'd bet they'd hole up in the last place anyone would look for them. But, since it wasn't Thousand Sunny, he had no clue where the hell that was. So instead he checked the crows nest.

It meant he had a great view when Pineapple-head showed back up. Sabo- _no, it's not Sabo_\- had a pole pressed firmly against his back and was flanked by _not Ace_. His fake was trailing a few steps behind, hunched in on himself like he was scared. Luffy frowned at that as he leaned over the low wall of the crows nest to watch. Other-him hadn't seemed scared before, what had happened? Not-Sabo looked… _mean_. Cold, almost. Luffy decided he didn't like this double. Especially when Not-Sabo to walk around Marco with such a dark look in his eyes.

Movement caught his eye, and he saw Nami off to the side, hidden in the crowd, raise the climatact. "No, don't-" In seconds a bolt of lightning slammed into the deck. Ace- _no, he's not Ace!_ \- was hit by the attack, shoving Sa- _NOT SABO_ \- out of the way and Luffy's grip on the rail tightened to the point of breaking the wood. It was something his brother would have done. Just for a second he let himself be distracted, but that was all it took. The other him was barreling through the crowd, directly towards Nami. His nakama was in danger!

"_LUFFY!_" He didn't acknowledge the shout, being unsure of which of them it was directed to as lightning struck again, this time with no effect as the strange younger-looking him closed the remaining distance and threw himself at Nami even as Luffy himself rocketed from above. The impact of two rubbery bodies colliding had them tumbling off Nami and knocking over Franky.

"Leave my Nakama alone!" He growled out, grappling with the younger him.

"Can't- won't let you hurt them!" The other shouted, thrashing wildly with little effect. Luffy knew all the tricks he was using. It really _was_ like fighting himself, and it gave him a weird wrong feeling in his stomach. Still he persisted and easily pinned the other before he could hurt one of his Nakama. "You can't! I-let me go! Letmego letmegoletmegoletmego! ACCCCEEEEE! _Please! PLEASE! I don't- I can't!_"

It freaked Luffy out the way the body under him went from fighting desperately to shivering and almost whimpering, no longer trying to get away. Cautiously he jumped off even as those around him tensed. They were all waiting for it to be some kind of trick. It had to be… except, he knew it wasn't. A broken sob escaped the smaller- him as he curled onto his side, hand clutching his chest. Right where Luffy's own scar was. He didn't realize he'd reached up to feel the marred flesh until he was shoved out of the way.

It was Ace- the fake one. It still hurt, seeing him brush right past him. But the look of worry on his face was real as he scooped up the kid on the deck. "Lu, Luffy!"

"A-Ace?" The teen sniffed, "'s Sabo-?"

"He's fine. Don't run off like that, you idiot! What if you'd been hurt! Or worse?! What if that shitty gramps found out you had an attack?! You _wanna_ get sent away?" The elder ranted, tumping the younger on the head even as he helped him to his feet. It seemed like he'd just noticed their audience, too. Familiar grey eyes landed on Luffy, not as warm as before but not as hostile as he was expecting before landing on Nami. Luffy tensed as Ace - _Not Ace!_\- clenched a fist. "You could have killed 'Bo. NOT cool."

"I-I was just trying to knock him out!" Nami protested.

"I'm holding a metal pipe, you dumb bitch!" came the shouted response, Everyone turned to look at Not-Sabo was on guard being circled by a smirking Marco. "I don't need this shit. Honestly, here we are, _negotiating_"

Marco darted forward and Not-Sabo barely managed to fend off a blow, "Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, you threatened us first! _Negotiating_ a way home or at least trying to not die, and someone tries to electrocute me." The younger blond could do little but dodge and parry as Marco toyed with him. "The Lu could have _killed_ somebody! Do you have any idea how _bad_ that would have been?!"

"I almost killed someone?!" other him squeaked out.

Ace sighed, rubbing the already messed up hair as he pulled the teen closer, "Nah. The other you stopped you… ok that sounds strange." Grey eyes found him again and studied him. "Pirate you….no… how about…. "

"Mugiwara." Luffy supplied with a grin, returning his attention back to them. Pineapple-head didn't need a hand. "I'm Mugiwara Luffy."

"Alright. Though straw hat is an odd name…" And elbow slammed into Ace's (NOT ACE!) side. "Uph. Gesh, Fine, brat. _Mugiwara_ tackled you and pinned you." Grey eyes met his again, a warm smile stretching across a familiar face. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without this dork. I'm Ace."

Luffy frowned, "You're not. Ace is dead. You're a fake."

The fake frowned as well. "There's two of _you_ right now. And I'm totally _not dead_." The second part seemed to be to the younger him that had paled considerably. "I'm _fine_. I won't leave you like that. It's fine, Lu. We're free…. But if you've got a problem with that, call me 'Cowboy' instead."

"Sex on a stick?"

"Not funny." Cowboy eased in the direction Sabo still fought, only to find Sanji blocking his path as well as a number of Whitebeard Pirates. "Fuck. Just _had_ to run off…."

"Sorry?"

"There goes our upper hand." Cowboy sighed, putting up both hands in the universal sign of surrender before flopping onto the deck, an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey, Bo? You got any _other_ bright ideas?"

"I have an idea yoi." Marco said, dumping a bruised looking Sa- _he's just Bo._\- Bo onto the deck next to Cowboy. He held out the pole Bo had been using, "Careful, they were using kairoseki of some kind."

"Ehhhh? I didn't know you could do _that_ with it!" he marveled, lightly touching the taped parts before handing the pole to an eager Usopp and Franky.

"Neither did I." Marco commented, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the false Luffy. "Why don't you quit screwing around, yoi."

"HEY! Leave Luffy out of this!"

"I wasn't talking to you." Marco's eyes had gone cold as he approached the younger Luffy-look alike. Luffy himself felt a little bad as the kid flinched away, obviously expecting to be hurt as he gripped his shirt fabric tightly. Dark brown eyes darted about looking for an opening that wasn't there. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Donno! Swear! Just woke up here… Please… I just wanna go home."

"You want to report back to that traitor Te-" Spoke one of the Whitebeard Pirates. He wore a Kimono and had a gun leveled at the kid.

Bo cut the man off with a loud hiss. When he he had their attention he offered a brittle smile. "That name is _off limits_ mates. As the man is dead it should hardly matter, but if you cause my siblings distress over what he did… Well. No one, and I mean _no one_ hurts my brothers. I don't care who you look like."

Scratching the back of his head, Luffy crouched next to the fakes, ignoring his own double for now. THe way they acted… what they said… it was just like how _his_ brothers would act. Even the fake him rushing after Nami like that. That was something _he_ would have done. And stopping Zoro, too. But the fear was all wrong. He didn't like it. Something was really wrong and it was super annoying. This close to the fakes he could see the smaller differences. The guy- Cowboy - his expression was more guarded and there was pain in his eyes that Ace had _never_ had. Bo was different too. And not just the funny voice and lack of scar. It was the look he was giving him. Like he was judging him. But the blue eyes blinked and the cold look was replaced by and easier expression as the blond studied him. Luffy spoke first though. "Why do you guys look like my brothers?"

"I'm sure it'll go over your head, but I'm reasonably sure we _are_ your brothers. From another world." Sabo let out a laugh, "Though, to be strictly honest, _I'm_ adopted. Ace - I mean _Cowboy_ is our Luffy's actual older half brother. Mother's side."

"Long story." Cowboy cut in, "Very long, confusing story. Which, you know, would have been _nice to know_ when we were kids-"

"Not the time, Ace."

"Just sayin." Cowboy muttered darkly. "Shitty old men. Fucking filed for _custody_ if I'd known…"

"ACE!" Bo shouted, cutting the other off with a glare. He smoothed out his expression and looked at Luffy again, "So. Where was I? Ah! Other dimension."

"Soooo…." Luffy cocked his head to the side, unaware his double was doing the same. "It's a mystery?"

"It's a mystery?" A voice said at the same time. He looked over his shoulder at the other him who flinched slightly before blinking curiously, "It's a mystery, right? Or… like… Sliders? Mmmm but I don't think there was a - OH! A TARDIS!"

"NO! There was no TARDIS Luffy." Cowboy sighed. "God save me from idiot little brothers. _How_ are you a genius in physics?"

"What's a TARDIS?" Luffy asked the other him.

"It's a spaceship. But it looks like a box. A blue box. TARDIS stands for something but I forget what. It's the ship The Doctor uses on the show Doctor Who. My brothers and I watch it all the time! It's fun! they have _aliens!_ Hey," Other him asked, "Where are _your_ Ace and Sabo? If you're me, and this is like a mystery show, you've got to have an Ace and Sabo, too! I wanna meet them!"

Luffy had to stop himself from flinching at the question, looking at Marco for help. He'd have to ask Robin about this 'other dimension' thing, but the other younger him looked so happy at the idea of seeing his brothers it _hurt_. The other two had curious expressions on their faces as well, and Luffy _knew_ that they had no idea about Ace, about what had happened.


	8. STREETSIDE UP 4

**Kitsune here! New chapter! I'm just cranking out works this week. I wish I could say get used to it but…. Anyway this one is for Anjelle, who has been feeling down recently. Go give her some love and lots of reviews. Reviews make us happy? I'm sorry, I have a migraine right now and am kind of out of it. I wrote this at work. On a phone, at lunch for the most part….. Have I mentioned I'd like a different job?**

**And my kitten….. I need to call the breeder this weekend…. (Is torn because I have a THING to do, too…. but… kitten)**

**Anyway, question of the chapter: "Where do you sleep?" I usually sleep in my bed, but I never sleep in it normal. Like, it's a full sized bed, and I sleep across it, or with my feet up at the headboard. I don't know why… And usually on my left.**

Ace practically shoved Sabo out of the van, much to the other's annoyance. He didn't care much. There was a chance these two fakes might try something and Luffy wasn't up for that kind of fight. Not yet, at least, though those pills Doctor Death was having him take did have him acting more like his old self. That was a relief. He could imagine how Lu would have reacted _without_ the medication and it wasn't good. He _might_ have let that color his thoughts as he dragged his double out of the van a bit more roughly than strictly necessary. The other him glared at him in response, and he was sure to be more gentle with the Luffy look alike.

His little brother was already inside, of course. Self preservation instincts of a rock. "'Bo, can you carry L2? He looks like he's about to fall over any moment."

"Yeah fine. But if I get rabies..." Sabo grumbled, scooping up the small teen bridal style.

There was a low growl like sound from the other him, and Ace could relate. He let out a sigh as he looked over the doppelgänger. "He won't drop him. We're not _that _heartless." Coming to the conclusion that tattoo boy was almost as likely to face plant as the other he wrapped an arm around him and propped him up as they headed towards the door. "If you bite me, I swear to god I'll barbeque your ass so fast..."

Tattoo boy snorted as they passed Thatch who was holding the door open, "wouldn't want to catch anything."

"Yeah, stupidity might be contagious."

"Hey! Thatch! Low blow! You're just sore that I'm smarter than you are." He joked back. "Law might be an asshole, but he'll patch the two of you up no worries." He rolled his shoulder, taking more of the weight. "Bastard saved my life, you know. Luffy's, too. So whatever shit you got into, he'll fix you up. Don't tell him I said that though."

Sabo turned, catching the door to Law's less than legal office with his shoulder to open it and smirked, "Law and Ace don't exactly see eye to eye. Unless the doc has removed the eye to look at it, eh?"

"I am not removing body parts for your amusement, you damn Brit."

"You take all the fun out of life, Yank." The other replied, "where do you want the meat?"

"Oh, on the table. Can I trust you to set him up with an IV drip or do I need to supervise you doing simple tasks now?"

"I think I got it, but I'll let you know when I need you to hold my hand, mate."

A smirk played on Law's lips and Ace tried really hard to not think about what that could mean as he schlepped Tattoo boy onto a stool. _He_ wanted nothing to do with the IV drip, and Law knew better than to ask. Instead he stood next to his double glowering at Law with his arms crossed and his flames close enough to the surface to make the doctor uncomfortably warm.

Law, predictably, ignored the sweat beading on his brow. "How are the new medications working?"

"The shit you have me on just gives me a headache and an urge to punch something."

Law's gray eyes slid up to him before back to his task, "so then no real change." _Asshole_ "your brother? He seems to be..."

"He's _acting_ better." Ace admitted, "but the nightmares are worse now. And he said they make him nauseous."

"I'll see what else I can find. Stop them tonight. The both of you." Law looked serious, and he found himself upset over being told to stop. These were the fifth anti anxity medications they'd been on. It must have shown on his face. "We still have options. Not to worry, Ace. I consider it a challenge when dealing with your unique constitution."

"Yeah yeah..." He looked away, "how is Tattoo boy here?"

"Hey!"

"I have to agree with his displeasure. I have more ink." Law pointed out, stitching closed a cut. "He looks about the same as you did that time you tried to burn down-"

"One time!" Ace snapped back, "and I was _shot and drugged!_... Was he shot?" He looked at his double with no small amount of worry. "Were you shot?"

"Uh... No?"

"What the hell kind of answer is that?!"

"Relax Gol. He doesn't appear to be shot. Dehydrated, malnourished, and more than a little damaged though. Must have been a hell of a fight."

"... It was a war..." The other replied, eyeing Ace carefully. "Gol... As in Roger?"

Ace tensed, "what of it? If you're trying to get to the bastard, tough shit. He's no soft touch. Same goes for Dragon."

"He- he's here? Roger?"

"Nope. Not supposed to show up till next week." Luffy pipped up, bouncing over, "we're having a party! Want an ice pop Ace?"

"Nah. How's the other you?"

"'Bo got the IV in. I think he's sleeping or something. And I'm supposeta tell Law he's breathing funny and really clammy."

"Fantastic. He's in shock at the very least. Ace, watch this one while I patch up the other. Luffy, come with me. I might have you donate some blood to the cause. Won't that be fun?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But I thought since I was made out of-"

"I have a way around that. Come now."

Ace rubbed the back of his head before pulling over the stool Law had been using. Following Tattoo Boy's gaze he saw the man was watching Law carefully. "You don't have to worry, you know. About Lu's, ah, condition. You know. Affecting your Luffy. If Law says he has it, he does."

"You mean Luffy being rubber?" The other didn't bother looking at him.

He was shocked. No one was supposed to know that. "Er, yeah..."

Tattoo Boy snorted before rolling his eyes, "I don't see how my brother being rubber would have any effect with these stupid cuffs on."

"Uh-" Ace blinked, "I thought we were talking about _my _Lu?"

"Why the hell would I care about some fake? I was talking about my little brother. He ate the gum gum no mi. I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Gum gum no what?" Ace asked, blinking. His stomach dropped. "LAW! Lawwww!"

"_What?!_"

"Luffy broke dimensions or something!" Because this _had_ to be his idiot little brother's fault.


	9. SHIPSIDE DOWN 5

**Kitsune here with a new chapter! Sorry it's been so long both in this and with my stories in general. A quick life update: My boyfriend moved to Texas (which involved a lot of time together beforehand of course!) Work has been nuts since everyone is short staffed, I got horribly horribly sick, my mom is retiring at the end of this week so we're trying to get stuff done on THAT end for her, and on the 2 days off I had I got the chance to be an extra at a film shoot (again lol) so… Free time? What's that? Writing sadly fell to the wayside of sleep. And even now I'm exhausted. I'm going to try and get some more writing done soon though! This is why Streetside isn't going up WITH this one. I hope to have it to you in a month... tops... sorry all.**

**Question of the chapter: Ever feel like you're so ready to do something again, but at the same time NEVER again? That's how I feel about the weekend I just had. XD**

* * *

When Mugiwara hesitated, Ace knew everyone was waiting to see what he would say. Before the young man opened his mouth a feeling of dread filled him. _Didn't they say something about me being...?_ Quickly he turned to Luffy, being sure to keep a grin on his face, "Lu, things are confusing enough without _more_ doubles, eh? Besides I bet other-Bo is an asshole."

"Hey!" Bo protested, "I bet _your_-" Ace cut him off with a look. "Wrong." Finished Bo, rather lamely. Lucky for them the youngest didn't notice. "Besides, I'd rather not argue with myself on the validity of my own existence, thank you very much."

"Like you don't talk to yourself anyway." Luffy snorted.

"Only way to get intelligent conversation some days." The blond quipped, eyes sliding up to _not-Marco_ as he dug around in his pocket. "Here you go, my ID. Lucky for me I ran out to buy beer last night."

Warily the self-proclaimed pirate took the small drivers licence card. "And I'm supposed to know what this is?"

Luffy stared at him, "You guys don't have drivers licences?" The droll stare said it all. "But- but! You can't buy _beer_ or _cigarettes_ or _DRIVE_ without one! I think like _every_ government has one!"

"... The government gives you an ID?" The guy who looked like Izo asked. All three nodded. "And you just... take it?" He held out his hand for the little piece of plastic. "Is it like a small bounty poster then?"

"What? Iz- guy who looks like Izo, seriously? Dude, you can get _arrested_ for not having this on you sometimes! It's how police and shit know who you are..." Ace trailed off, wondering if his father had one. He must, except he was a criminal... "Oiy, do criminals even get them?"

Sabo blinked, "Ah, right. pirates." The blond offered a shrug, "I guess it means nothing to you." He held out his hand for the card.

Marco smirked, and Ace knew what was coming before the man tossed the card over his shoulder where it balanced on the railing for a split second before tipping towards the sea. Marco was apparently a bit of an asshole here. "Oops."

"I needed that." Sabo huffed, jumping to his feet a few seconds too slow to stop the rubbery blur that darted past.

"I NEED THAT MORE!" Ace yelped, diving after Luffy. He wasn't the only one who was snatching for the teen, and it was a bit of a surprise when Luffy's downward dive was stopped by arms that sprouted out of the side of the ship. He didn't bother to question it, instead dragging his brother back up to the deck where he promptly punched him. "You idiot! There's _water_ down there! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!"

"No-"

He shook his brother, "Give me a heart attack then? Is _that _it you little idiot?"

Luffy pouted, "No. But Sabo needs that, right? Because it's his car…"

"You idiot, I can always get a new one." Sabo sighed, "Of course, I'll be making Marco pay for it, since it was his double that tossed it." The blond commented as he lazily glanced around. Ace wasn't fooled; he knew his brother was still looking a way out.

Judging by the way Marco came right up to him, Sabo wasn't as subtle as he thought. "Empty your pockets."

"Excuse me?"

"You had that kurosaki stuff in your pockets. Empty them." Sharp blue eyes fixed on Ace, "You, too."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you better not go throwing my meds overboard. Or Lu's for that matter. Life is fucked up enough without the constant panic attacks, right Lu?"

The teen refused to meet his eyes, "I I don't have panic attacks anymore..." He lied.

Ace just rolled his eyes as he calmly handed over the pill bottle and blister pack in his pocket. Luffy could hardly remember to lock the door half the time so as the more responsible he'd taken to carrying the pills they'd both need. Just in case Lu forgot to take his. Which was at least once a week. He felt like such a drug dealer sometimes...

"What is this?" Marco rattled the pill bottle.

"Depends on the pill you pull out but we've got antidepressants, stuff to keep me from falling asleep everywhere, stuff to help Lu actually _sleep_... And some aspirin. The stuff in the blister pack is the new stuff Hawkins wants Luffy to try for the anxiety issues. Not sure if they're working yet..."

There was a tug at his shorts and Ace looked down, blinking in surprise at the deer, he assumed deer because of the antlers, tugging at him, big eyes staring up with worry. Naturally he knelt to make it easier to talk to the little one.

"Antidepressants? Anxiety medicine?" Brown eyes flicked up to Luffy who was pretending to ignore them all, a pout on his face. The worry was evident when the deer looked back at him. "Why?"

Ace glanced up at Sabo, debating what to say. On the one hand if he played to off like it was nothing - their normal answer in college- Marco the asshole might throw the pills overboard. That would be BAD. On the other, if he told them... He hated being looked at like he was _damaged_, but Ace could deal with it since he _did_ understand where people were coming from. Lu- Lu didn't. He took those looks to heart. People looking at him like he was some sort of...of broken _thing_! It didn't help his little brother.

He bit his lip, "Your... Chopper? Anthony Tonie Choppino, right?"

"Uh..." The deer blinked. "Just Tony Tony Chopper..." He seemed confused by the nonsecular.

But it decided Ace. "Our lives were _hell-_"

"Ace!" Luffy yelped.

"We- we don't talk about it. The _politest_ way to put- before- is _'Teach's Pets'._" he spat the words. Sabo actually spat. Luffy whimpered. Ace wasn't aware of the way his face hardened at the sound of the way he snarled the rest, "he's _dead_ now. That rotten fat son of a- all those _years_ of!- but he's gone." He took a deep breath like Hawkins told him to, pulling in the licks of flames that had started. After a moment he spoke again. "So-" he raised his arms helplessly.

"What my brother is trying to say is the medication helps balance the more extreme results of their time with _that_ _man_. So don't go tossing those pills."

"Can we stop talking about this?!" Luffy snapped. Ace glanced up at him, frowning when he saw the teen was running a hand across his chest where the old scar was- and where he had been stomped- with a pained look on his face. "I don't like talking about this. And- and he can't hurt us anymore. Hawkins said so. Because he's d-dead and no one can d-do tha-that t-to me any more..."

Ace didn't miss the dark look that crossed Mugiwara's face.


	10. STREETSIDE UP 5

**Kitsune here! OMG I am SO SORRY that this took longer than anticipated. I have a really really good reason. Ready for it?**

**I got bit by my iguana.**

**No really. My 6 foot iguana, Wasabi, bit me on the left index finger down to the bone on the middle knuckle and almost to the bone on the top one. I needed a stitch, and antibiotics (after the x-rays, cleaning out, and all that fun stuff)... I'm left handed too. It was very hard to do anything. I'm sorry. I honestly couldn't write for a while. And then only in short bursts….now I can though!**

**Question of the chapter: "Ever want to read something but not sure what it is?" All the freaking time. Then I end up reading 6 things at once and am still not happy.**

* * *

Ace flinched back from his double, the sudden loud noise taking him off guard. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously when the man they had introduced as Law just sighed. "Ace, for the last time you can't blame Luffy for every odd thing that happens. Even if he usually has something to do with it."

"Not always!" The teen protested, eyes fixed on the needle in his arm as blood slowly flowed.

"To be fair, Lu, you have this _knack_ for getting into trouble." Sabo - and there was no way it wasn't Sabo, he couldn't lie to himself- smirked. "But in this case I've got to agree with Law. I don't think Lu's responsible for this. Whatever this is...or whatever you think it is…."

"Are you _sure_? Because Lu's the physics expert and isn't dimensional shit physics?"

"That's profiling!" The youngest shouted over his brother.

His double moaned, rubbing his face with his hand before giving Ace a pained grimace as the youngest continued to babble on about profiling and why it was wrong. All of which Ace could agree on. Then he started to talk about false conviction rates and Ace was lost. The other must have seen it on his face. "Yeah. He's been talking to Abby and I'm not sure if she counts as a good influence or a bad one. On the one hand, he listens to her. On the other… he never uses it in context."

"Who's Abby?" was the only thing he could think to say to that.

He watched as his double - and he needed a better thing to call him, at least in his head- dragged over a stool and sat, crossing his arms. He looked more relaxed than he had earlier, having apparently figured out whatever was going on. "Don't know an Abby in whatever weird ass dimension you're from? She's this woman we met last summer when some bad shit went down. Nice enough for a Navy Cop. Lu adores her as you can tell."

"Navy?" He tensed, "You're Marines?"

"Hardly." Spade- that's what he was going to call him for now- snorted before giving him a hard look, tense once more. But it was a different kind of tense. The kind where you were expecting a blow. Ace knew the look of a man who'd been through hell, so he wasn't surprised when Spade spoke. "Lu and I were mixed up in some _major_ bad shit. It got… really bad." He sighed. "I ended up getting my fiery ass arrested, which ironically happened to be the best thing to happen to me in a long time. If your Luffy is anything like my Lu, you've probably got an idea of how well he took to seeing me arrested right in front of him."

Oh, he had a good idea alright. His eyes slid over to his own little brother. Once more taking the shape he was in because of _Ace's_ stupid and reckless decisions. No, he couldn't regret Luffy coming to save him. That would be throwing it all back in the kid's face. But he _hated_ himself for letting it come to this. He didn't deserve a brother like- a hand collided with the back of his head and he startled. "What was that?!" He half whined and half growled at Sabo.

The blond smirked down at him as he snapped on some rubber gloves. "Gibbs slap. You were doing the whole 'I'm a horrible rotten person. Luffy'd be better without me. I don't deserve to live.' Thing, weren't you? You had the same face _this_ idiot gets. So I slapped you."

"I do _not_ get that face!" Spade protested sullenly. "I'm less…. eye crinkly about it."

"Eye crinkly?" Sabo snorted, "It's _your_ face. Even if I don't agree that _Luffy_ had something to do with this, I'll buy the rest. It fits. Which means it's your bloody face, mate." Carefully he began cleaning out some of Ace's wounds with amazingly steady hands.

Spade pouted. "...I hate you."

"Sure you do. Because I'm right."

"You are not right _all_ the time."

"I may not always be right, but I'm never wrong."

"Gahh you're annoying." Spade threw up his hands, "Tell me yours isn't this annoying. And Bo, for the record, Tat's is on _my_ side."

Ace, who had been listening feeling a bit bemused by the whole thing offered Spade a bittersweet smile. "Sabo - my Sabo - is dead. He died when we were kids."

He felt more then saw the two exchange a look. "Wow, that sucks man." Spade's words might have come off as flippant but he could see the sincerity in his eyes that morphed into guarded humor as he clapped his blond brother on the back. "Want mine to replace him? Good milage on him."

"If you two are done bickering, I'd like to have a word with this _other_ Ace." Law called over his shoulder.

Immediately Ace stood, ignoring how his vision darkened at the edges at the sudden motion. All that mattered was Luffy, and how his idiot little brother was doing. He was worried that the kid had been quiet for so long. "Yeah?"

"Woah, easy there!" A hand reached out to help him as he took a step and almost fell, apparently not quite as steady on his feet as he thought he was. A glance showed him it was Sabo, "I might not be a doctor, but any idiot can tell you're malnourished, dehydrated, and quite a bit banged up, mate."

Grey eyes looked him over at that. The gaze was impersonal, cool to the point of being cold and clinical. While it reminded him a fair bit of the looks he received as a child, it didn't bother him as much as the hate filled looks that the marines had thrown his way. After a moment the man spoke, "Electrolytes, and small meals. The bruising looks mostly superficial, and I doubt A-squared will need stitches if he's anything like Ace. I'm sure you have gatorade in the apartment. Now. As for L-two here."

"Is Luffy alright? He- he stopped moving… why is he being so quiet? He's not-"

A glare cut him off. "As I was trying to explain, he's _going_ to be alright. _Someone_ used some sort of hormone based drug on him. Luckily for him I am a genius and was able to deduce what was wrong quickly. With Luffy's help I was able to introduce blood that hadn't been tainted into his bloodstream while using my own ability to filter out a large portion of the substance." The man stood, expression grave, "I couldn't get it all but it's no longer life threatening. Be aware if someone of my caliber had not been available where you are from your brother could very well have died."

"Steroids?" Sabo asked, pulling a face.

"Similar enough. I've seen many people die on the streets taking the next 'miracle cure' that reminds me a bit of whatever _that_ was floating around in his blood. Nasty mix of hormones that trick the body into thinking it's fine when it's about to go into cardiac arrest or collapse in on itself from exhaustion or starvation." He turned his attention back to Ace, "I catch him on something like that again, and I'll kill him myself and save us all the trouble."

"You'll have to get in line." he growled back. Of all the stupid things his brother had done! Putting his life in such danger just to rescue a worthless brother like him… he ducked the slap to the back of the head this time, knowing it was coming. "He's going to be alright, though?"

"In a few days. He needs to rest now, so I gave them both a mild sedative. I expect them both to be awake and whining for food in a few hours." He pulled off his gloves which vanished in a flash of blue. A dull rustle could be heard across the room and Ace wondered if it had to do with the flash. "The blood in both 'Luffys' is the same. Completely. Impossible to duplicate that even with a Devil-Fruit. As much as I loathe to agree with the matchstick, I believe he's right on where you're from. The _why_ and_ how_ we'll have to work out later. I suspect a rogue DF user, of course."

"Of course. Marco's gonna _love_ this…." The door banged open at the tale of Spade's words, "Speak of the devil. Marco!"

Ace turned, blinking in shock at the blond man the resembled the First Division Commander and yet at the same time was so different. For one thing, this man was noticeably angry. Not in the Thatch-dyed-his-shampoo-green way, either. No, he looked ready to murder someone. And when those blue eyes fell on him Ace took an involuntary step back. Spade noticed the look and was quick to step between them, and he admired that brave (foolish) move his other self made. He was surprised when Marco didn't shove the younger man aside, even though it was obvious he wanted to. "Ace. _MOVE_."

"In a sec, Marc. But, listen!" Spade spoke fast holding his hands up, "They're really _us us_. Like, from another world or some shit! Same blood and powers and _no shitting_\- and Law'll back me up on this!" He finished with a yelp as he was forced to walk backwards to keep between them.

"It's true. Even if that were not the case I highly doubt they are here to make trouble given the condition they arrived in." Law's smirk was almost as frightening as Marco's glower for completely different reasons. "We have an unknown user on the loose."


	11. SHIPSIDE DOWN 6

**_Kitsune here with the next Shipside/streetside update. Streetside is a little shorter than Shipside. There's a reason for this, you'll see eventually. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing a little every day, since I've been really stressed out. For a while I was working on a LOOOONG story - the sequel to Diving into the Sea. That's done and will go up sometime after it's beta-read. I'm also going to be starting an original story, so... But I do want to get back into writing my fanfics!_**

**_Question of the chapter: "What show do you watch when you're sleepy?" I like watching Dateline when I'm sleepy._**

* * *

**Marco POV**

Marco didn't trust these fakes in the slightest, and he was highly tempted to pitch the pills he was holding overboard just in case they were some kind of attack. Looking down at Mugiwara's doctor convinced him otherwise though. The little Zoan- Deer wore a look of worry. So instead he tossed the pills over to Izo. "Bring these down to medical and get them checked out."

"Fine. But if you decide to _take care_ of this little intrusion, don't do it without me, Marco." His friend said with more than a little bit of a huff. The look he gave the fake-Ace could have peeled paint off a wall, and in response the fake just _grinned_ at him mockingly.

"You realize I'm bulletproof, of course. Being made out of _fire_ and all." The fake said calmly.

"Don't give them any ideas, idot. _I'm_ not bulletproof." The one called Sabo muttered, his attention fixed on the youngest who was hugging himself.

"You're no fun, 'Bo." The fake pouted before blushing slightly as a loud grumble could be heard from his stomach.

Marco just raised an eyebrow in amusement as one other stomach growled out. "Accceeee." the fake Mugiwara whined.

"Dinner was _hours_ ago…." Fake-Ace grunted, crossing his arms and pouting at the third intruder.

"What are you whining to me? It's not like I got a powerbar stuffed in my pants! You _ate_ the last one, remember you idiot?"

"Hungry…."

The Mugiwara cook, Marco thought his name was Sanji, sighed, lighting up a cigarette. "Come on then, I'll feed you." He met Marco's eyes, "Enemy or not, I'm a cook. I just can't sit by while someone is hungry." The current leader of the Whitebeard Pirates felt a twinge of nostalgia laced guilt. Thatch had been much the same way, and his old friend would have beaten him for daring to let two people - make that three, Sabo's stomach let out a gurgle as well - go hungry even _if_ they were enemies.

"I'd prefer them not to leave the _Moby Dick_," Marco said instead, "We have a galley you can use."

The blond intruder looked up and met his eyes with a frown. He bit his lip and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion before standing between Marco and his so called 'brothers'. Though his movements were not aggressive, Marco could feel the rage coming off him in waves; the fool knew he had lost and was outclassed. Still, he respected that the intruder didn't beg or plead for anything. Icey blue eyes flicked between him and Zoro, landing only briefly on Mugiwara who was watching the intruders with a blank stare that Marco found vaguely worrying. "My brothers and I would greatly appreciate something to eat. In exchange for this, I am willing to answer your questions to the best of my abilities. Provided you leave Lu out if this."

"You're not in a position to make demands, yoi."

"I'll make all the demands I want." The retort came, "When it comes to my brothers' and their safety, I'm _always_ in a position to make demands. It's my job to look out for them, and I take it _very_ seriously."

"Sabo." The blond glanced back to where the false Ace was in the middle of scooping the smallest up into his arms bridal style. He looked pale, and the way he worried his lip was painfully familiar to Marco. Slowly, deliberately, he shook his head, wordlessly communicating something even as he readjusted his grip.

"Not a baby…." the youngest muttered.

The fake's smile was weak, "You rest. We'll get some food, yeah? Then you'll feel better."

"Don' wanna. Wanna _go home_…. not hungry."

"Nonsense. They're offering to feed you. We're eating." Sabo sounded cheerful but the look he gave Marco and Zoro was anything but.

Marco found himself reluctantly nodding. Something was horribly _wrong_ with these fakes. He wasn't talking about the very idea they looked like his long-dead brother and Mugiwara. No, it went deeper then that, and as much as he wanted an explanation on what the fake had meant about 'teaches pets' it was easy to see that whatever it meant it wasn't good. No one wearing Mugiwara's face should say they're not hungry. It was a sure sign of something bad. "Let's go then." He said, nodding towards the doorway that would lead towards the galley where Sanji had already disappeared through. The rest of the Whitebeard Pirates made room, with only the commanders following behind the intruders and the Mugiwara crew. He could feel the tension coming off the two older intruders, even as the one who looked like Ace kept muttering encouraging things to the young teen in his arms.

Sabo's attention was fixed on Marco's back, having apparently decided he was the biggest threat to his brothers. While flattering, Marco suspected he was watching the wrong Captain. Especially with the way Mugiwara was following along so quietly. Mugiwara was _not_ known for subtle acts, or being a calm and collected Captain. If he went quiet like that, something was up, and his crew seemed more than ready to destroy these intruders. "Nice ship you have here." Sabo muttered when they entered the galley, making his way over to one of the long tables and tugging out the bench for the others to sit. "Personally, I think _Futile_ is a better one, but it sure houses less people."

"_Futile?_" Franky asked, "Never heard of that ship. Who built it?"

"Hell if I know. It's full name is '_Resistance is Futile_'. You know, like the Borg?" Sabo's forced smile faltered at the blank stares. "Or not… Anyway. It's the ship that the Revolutionary leaders use for their annual vacation."

"Robin?"

The woman shook her head, "I've never heard of such a ship, Franky."

Sabo nodded his thanks to Sanji as the cook chose that moment to place a full plate and a glass of watered down rum in front of him. "I'd expect as much."

"Can Lu get some fruit juice? Alcohol doesn't agree with him." False Ace said even as he tried to tempt the youngest into eating.

"He doesn't like liquor either?" Zoro asked, nodding over to the fakes and then looking at his Captain.

"It's more that he _can't_ drink, being made out of rubber and all." Sabo replied easily.

"That's stupid. I've drunk rum and sake before. I just don't like the taste." Mugiwara frowned, sticking out his tongue.

The blond blinked in surprise, "Really? I'd have thought with the same Devil-Fruit…. I wonder how far the changes go? Anyway, unlike _you_, _our_ Lu honestly can _not_ handle alcohol. For one, he's an angry drunk. For another, it takes less than a bottle of beer to get him drunk, and then he's sick for days afterwards. As near as Chopper - our Chopper that is - can tell it's because rubber dissolves in some kinds of alcohol. So, side effect of the DF drug. Ace, of course is completely immune to booze. The bastard."

Marco sunk into the seat across from this Sabo person. "Ace could get drunk." He pointed out, noting the other flaw in their cover.

"Yeah, no matter how you look at it, there's only ever _one_ devil fruit of each kind at a time. And Sabo - I mean _the real one_ \- has the Mera Mera fruit." Usopp put in. "We've _seen_ him use it."

"Woah woah! There an't no way I'd _ever_ take that stinkin' drug!" the Sabo in front of them protested, waving his arms in front of him and sending some food flying.

"You keep saying drug. You _do_ realize devil fruits are, in fact, a fruit. One that grants powers to those who eat them?" Robin asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

The blond shook his head, "Nah, it's a _drug_. Trust me, I've done my research on DF. Nasty shit, that. Three out of four who take it die right off, but if you don't kick the bucket…." He nodded over to the other two intruders. "It's not a nice thing, yeah? No cure, either."

"Then why take it?" Chopper asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Money? Power?" The other shrugged, "Honest, users we know don't talk about it." Shooting his brothers a look he lowered his voice and leaned in. "Everyone knows the D-boys didn't take it voluntarily, so no one talks about it. Lu was only a little brat, and Ace wasn't much older when the bastard got his hands on them."

"The bastard?" Marco couldn't help but ask. After what Sabo had said, he honestly expected the young blond to name a Marine. It was no secret they were trying to come up with more ways to fight devil fruit users on even ground.

He received a dark look, "_Teach_." Sabo hissed out, "Stinkin' Marshall, also known as _Blackbeard_." He stabbed the fork into the table all the way up to the handle, causing the other two to jump. When he noticed the pair staring at him the blond leaned back, affecting a careless air, "Never met the fucker myself, though. He was already good and _dead_ by the time I came along." A dark smile, "Really says something' when _other_ criminals want you dead, eh?"

"Marshall D Teach?" Marco clarifies and receives a nod.

"Minus the D, but yeah. Fat fucker has been dead for…. about a year and a half now. The sand-croc got to him before anyone else, which meant it wasn't _nearly_ as painful as it should have been. Thatch'll still bitch about it when drunk enough. Apparently he had _plans_."

"Blackbeard is still-" Zoro began, only to be cut off with a dark look.

Sabo glanced over where his Ace was trying to coax the youngest to eat some more from the hardly touched plate while the boy shivered. "He's _dead_ where we're from. That's all we need to know. He put them through hell, and he's _dead_ because of it. Alright?" The message was clear, and looking over at the pale imitation of his ship-brother and a shaking Mugiwara look-alike Marco found himself agreeing.

Zoro let out a huff, though. "Captain?"

Mugiwara blinked, looking away from the two with a frown. "He hurt Ace?"

A scowl and a nod, "Not as badly as Lu, but yeah."

"With the Yami yami fruit?" Nami asked.

"Fruit? Hardly. Guy was too much of a coward to risk his life. No, he went the more physical route." He offered a brittle smile, "Don't know about _you_, but my adorable little brother is immune to the effects of electricity, blunt force trauma, and being shot."

"Unless it's arrows." The fake Ace added. "Fucking hate arrows."

"Right. Except for arrows. He _is_ affected by cold, being rubber and all." Sabo shrugged one shoulder, "Lu's abilities were a dud as far as _he_ was concerned-"

"I don't wanna TALK about this!" the youngest snapped, jumping off the bench and turning around to glare at the blond. "It _SUCKED_, alright?! It sucked, and it _STILL_ sucks, because people keep _talking_ about it! I wanna pretend it _never happened_ and every time I turn around some asshole is making _jokes_ or asking how I _feel_! I FEEL LIKE _SHIT_! ALRIGHT?! He almost killed my friends and he nearly killed _Ace_ \- and it's _my fault!_"

Marco was completely taken by surprise by the outburst. It felt genuine, unlike Sabo's carefully worded answers that raised more questions than answers. The man sitting across him just took the verbal assault, a pained look on his face and it occurred to the Whitebeard Captain that the reason is answers had been unhelpful was to perhaps avoid this very thing. It was clear the youngest had more than a few issues, especially if he held himself responsible for whatever had happened to them. It was obvious he did, too.

Ace - and Marco couldn't lie to himself any longer, it _was_ Ace in some strange way - hugged the boy close to his chest, ignoring the fists the railed on his chest and shoulders. "I'm alright, Lu. _We're_ alright. It's okay, it's over…. it was _never_ your fault! I should have protected you better-"

"You shouldn't _have_ to!"

"Because I'm your big brother. But it's alright; we survived and _he_ didn't. We'll be alright…" Haunted grey eyes locked onto Marco's before trailing over to Sabo. He mouthed something wordlessly and the other shook his head. "Damn."

"..." the younger version of Mugiwara sniffled, "Makino was 'posta bring more tranqs after work today..."

"Makino? Today?" Sabo paled, "SHIT, we're dead. She's gonna tell Shanks we're MIA, and _he'll_ freak out, then the _other_ two will tell Whitebeard, and - Fuck." His head hit the table, "If we're not back by the time this gets to Shiny and Scales, we're _dead_. SO _dead_."

Ace let out a groan, "At least they'll have to _find_ us before they kill us?"

Lu let out a watery laugh, "That'll _only_ take ten years. Like the last time…."

All three brothers shared a look before Sabo snapped his fingers, "Kidnapped by Pirates. Totally not our fault." He grinned wickedly at Marco, "It's yours."

He honestly didn't see how any of this was _his_ fault, but he was a Pirate after all. Pirates were blamed for many things they hadn't done. So he shrugged it off, "Fine, yoi. But who did I kidnap you from?"


	12. STREETSIDE UP 6

_**And here's the second chapter! Ok, now I'm going to go to bed. Next up is going to either be Skidmarks or AbD. So, hold your horses people, I'm working on it, AND life stuff, and of course Work.**_

_**Question of the chapter: "Do you like naps?" I love naps. Adore them, even. You're never too old for a nap! Werunyonder keeps calling me "Ace" because I'll vanish for lengths at a time to sleep.**_

* * *

**MARCO POV**

He turned to glare at Law, annoyed that the man seemed to be feeding his friend's delusions. Marco had been around for quite a while, and he'd never heard of there being any kind of User who could skip through dimensions. Not that he was doubting the possibilities of other dimensions. Oh no, he was no fool; doubting something like that when his best friend could _walk_ through shadows and his _other_ friend was literally fire was downright reckless. That didn't mean he didn't hold a good deal of skepticism for the possibility to _cross_ dimensions. "Not funny, yoi."

"I wasn't attempting to be." Law's smirk was downright creepy, "Merely stating that instead of dealing with these two in your typical brutishly effective manner it might be better to spend your time hunting the one responsible. Before someone perhaps a tad more unsavory appears, ya. Though I can't think of what is much worse than _two_ Gols."

"HEY! I resent that! I could be way worse; we could have been stuck with two of _you_!" Ace snapped back while the other version of him paled slightly.

"Ace, move." He ordered, having a few questions of his own before he went along with this ridiculous idea.

"Nu-ah. You've got that look. The 'I'm going to punch someone through the wall' look. And he looks like me, so you _can't_ do that, Marc! It'd be…. bad for my…. psyche?"

Sabo coughed, "Nice save…."

Marco sighed, "I'm not going to punch him through a wall." When was the last time he'd ever even _done_ something like that in the first place? "I'm not even looking to punch him. But I will punch _you_ if you don't get out of my way so I can ask him some questions, flame-brain."

It was amazing how fast Ace abandoned his double at that, leaving the other glowering mulishly at Marco in a way he definitely recognized. Arms came up and crossed over a very impressively toned chest, and he noticed the strange tattoo on the young man's arm. "What?"

"You're going to make this difficult, aren't you, yoi?" Marco muttered mostly to himself. "Look kid, this is how it's gonna work. I want your name, _real name_, rank, and as I doubt you have a social security number I'll take what the _hell_ you were doing to end up here." He raised an eyebrow, "If you _don't_ co-operate and tell me what I need to know, I'm going to have to get others involved, and trust me, that would be bad for everyone."

"Others like who?" Those familiar grey eyes narrowed.

"That depends on how much of a threat Pop's thinks you are. If you're really unlucky, the government." He watched as this marked Ace fliched back, "But none of us want that. It's bad for business, yoi."

"Bad for business?"

He ignored the question. "I'll go first. Marco Zharptitsa - and _yes_ Sabo I'm aware that's not my actual last name, I've told you before I don't remember it anymore, it's the oldest one I remember going by - former officer in the American army, and before that private in the German one. Currently first commander in Whitebeard's Family. Devil-Fruit User with the ability to regenerate. _I'm_ here because my best friend called me freaking out that there were suddenly two Ace's and Luffy's and that one set looked like death warmed over." He looked the young man up and down, "I think he was being kind. You look like shit, yoi."

"You worked with the government?" Came the suspicious reply.

"Long time ago. Before you, or _my_ Ace was born." He shrugged, "It was something to do." Something to do at a time where he was lost, Those he'd known _before_ had all died, and he just _couldn't_ settle into the world as it was now. So he turned to what he knew how to do; being a soldier. "That wouldn't stop them from arresting me now, yoi."

"Marco's a wanted man." Law put in, leaning on a low exam table where it looked like both Luffy's were sleeping. Marco tried to hide his discomfort at the thought of a still Lu as Law continued, "As are most of the people in this room, under one name or another."

"That's not comforting, mate."

"It wasn't meant to be, Brit."

Their bickering was cut off, "Ace. Portgas D Ace." There was a lie there, he saw it in those grey eyes. Marco didn't call him on it, though. Portgas wasn't an unknown name to him. Not with the stories Makino had shared of Ace's mother. "Former Captain of the Spade Pirates. Current Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." He looked down, "How I got here? Hell if I know. Made a stupid mistake and ended up caught by the Marines and sentenced to death. Oyaji showed up, _even though he should have stayed away_ \- and then Luffy showed up, and…. next thing I know Luffy was in danger because of my stupid mistake - and then we were here."

"What kind of danger?"

"The kind where an asshole is going to punch a lava fist through your little brother's heart."

Ace let out a low whistle, "Yeah, that sounds pretty bad. Lava? Who the hell has lava powers?" He glanced over at Law who shrugged.

"No one I know of," The surgeon admitted, "But we all know how hard it is to locate Users when they don't want to be found. Even those that work in the government are very secretive."

Marco found himself nodding in agreement. It didn't mean he wouldn't be making a call to Ducky to see if the man knew anything, though. "Any strange flash of light? Dizziness? Weird sounds?"

"Wha-? No. Just, one minute were were there, and the next we were here."

"Not a lot to go on…" Sabo muttered, "So. What's the plan?"

"Right now, we'll take them back to your place. Get them settled in. I'm not saying I _believe_ this bullshit. Not yet, yoi. But I'm not foolish enough to think it isn't possible. So we'll look into it. But there's not a lot to go on, yoi."

"Well _excuse _me! I was busy trying to memorize my brother's face before I _died_."

"You still should have noticed something." Marco quipped back before turning to the exam table, "I'll carry one, Ace - the _not half dead one_ \- you get the other."

Given the way the new Ace glared at him when he picked up what was obviously his brother - the lack of scar on the chest being a giveaway - Marco knew it was going to be a _long_ drive back to their apartment. Next time Thatch called in a panic, he decided to let it go to voice mail.


End file.
